


On His Honour

by rufeepeach



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, cane!porn, prompt day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/pseuds/rufeepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle understands that Gold doesn't like to be tied down, so he's on his honour not to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Honour

He’s on his honour not to move.

Belle understands that Rumpelstiltskin does not want to be tied down. Much as he seems happy to do the same to her, he himself becomes jittery, unhappy and unable to relax with his ability to run taken from him. They’re working on the trust aspect of it, but Belle would never ask her husband to do anything that would frighten him so.

So she makes him promise to not move one toe without permission, and he lies in an approximation of his hands and knees, his hips propped up with some cushions so his legs can lie flat.

She stands to one side, one of his shirts wrapped around her, hands resting on the top of his cane.  
“I beg your pardon, what was that?” she leans forward to hear his answer.

He groans, face muffled against the pillow, “I’m not sorry.”

She tuts, “Well, that is a pity.” she brings the cane down again, spanking him hard across his buttocks, and he makes a sound he’ll completely disavow in the morning. “Because I think you should be.”

“Was only having fun!” he protests, for the fifth time, and she wonders not for the first time if he doesn’t enjoy being punished even more than she enjoys doing the punishing.

“Yes,” she croons into his ear, tracing the end of the cane down the crack between his cheeks, the cold metal against his overheated skin, “But teasing me in public is not a nice thing to do, Rum.”

“You seemed to enjoy it at the time, love,” he snarks back, and receives another stinging swipe, lower this time, to his upper thighs.

“Not the point,” she whispers, and he chuckles. “Roll over.”

“Or what?” he challenges, and oh, she loves it when he makes her be the bad guy.

“If you want to come at all tonight,” she replies, low and threatening, “You’ll do exactly what I say.” 

He swallows, hard, and nods. He rolls over so his hips are still rested atop the pile of pillows, and he is staring at the ceiling, awaiting her next command. “Very good,” she praises, and rewards him with a scrape of her nails over his hard cock, “See? I knew you could be a good boy if you wanted.”

She has an idea. She rises to her feet and walks around to the foot of the bed. She turns the cane around, so she holds the end, and reaches out with the handle to run the cold brass gently down the underside of his erection, to stroke over his balls.

He’s shaking all over, bucking his hips shamelessly, “What do you want, Rum?”

He makes a groaning, whinnying sort of noise, and she smacks his flank with the cane, “Now stop that, I asked you a question. What do you want me to do?”

“I want… fuck…” he breathes, trying so very hard not to move, “I want… mouth on me.”

She giggles, she can’t help it, and murmurs, “Good boy.” as she comes to sit between his legs and takes his cock in her mouth, swirls her tongue around the head the way he likes and scrapes her teeth as she pulls up. He groans, twists and writhes, but he’s on his honour not to move.


End file.
